Hero of Mine
by PCpencil
Summary: SHOUNEN AI Link has developed strong feelings for the mysterious Sheikah boy who appears on numerous occasions on his quest. And Sheik feels the same way. But can a hero and a messenger ever stay together?
1. The Temple of Time

**Disclaimers**: I **do not** own Zelda or any of it's characters. :'( Oh woe is meh...

**Warnings: This is shounen-ai.** That means that Link and Sheik are all googly over eachother. And I consider Sheik to be male, so NYAH! XP No actual yaoi in this one, sorry. Teh smex is in part two! So...go read part two! Rated T for mild language.

**Notes:** PLEASE REVIEW! Pleasepleasepleeeeease! This is my very first fanfic ever and my first posted one. So pleeeeease review. I'd love to hear what every one thinks AND I'd like to know how I can improve! I'm not sure I've got a hang of how to do things around here... Plus It"ll make me feel all yummy to know that some one out there likes what I do. :) Love ya'll!

_Lostal_

* * *

**Hero of Mine**

**Chapter One: The Temple of Time **

When the Light Temple appeared before Link, it seemed un-changed since he had last seen it, seven years ago. The brilliant beam of light still swept into the marble room from the glass panes on the ceiling; through the doorway that led to the main room, he could see the three Spiritual Stone gleaming and glistening in their sockets. The only difference was that the Master Sword no longer stood idle in the Pedestal of Time; it now rest securely in its ornate sheath on his back.

Link looked around carefully and took a step forward. "Hey!" Navi squeaked. "Look, Link…some of the weapons you used as a child are now rendered useless in your grown-up hands!"

Link cocked a brow and glanced down at the magical pouch at his waist. He'd had it ever since he could remember, and it could hold anything. Each item he put in it magically shrunk to miniscule sizes until he removed them again. Link reached in and pulled out his old slingshot. Navi was right; now that he was an adult, this weapon was far too small to fit properly in his fully developed hands. He returned it to the pouched and sighed. He suspected the boomerang was most likely the same way. Now he only had his sword and a few deku nuts. He'd have to find more weapons.

Flicking a few stray strands of his golden hair out of is blue eyes, Link started forward once again, his fists clenching and unclenching, accustoming themselves to the unfamiliar leather gauntlets. He'd taken only a few steps before he heard an odd noise behind him. A sweeping sound, like cloth against the stone floor. Link slowed his pace, preparing to fight again for the first time in seven years. He suddenly stopped, drawing his blade and twisting around in one swift motion…only to stop, and stare.

A boy stood next to the pedestal. He wore a _very_ form fitting blue outfit, with an odd eye symbol on the torso. Tattered white strips of cloth were wrapped around random parts of his body, including his fingers and the top of his head. Golden tresses peaked from underneath, just enough to surround his face and cover one elegant red eye. A scarf-like cover was wrapped around his mouth and nose, covering ever last inch of his face, save his forehead and one eye.

Link, without thinking, lowered his blade. He blinked, realizing he hadn't as he had studied the odd boy. He couldn't have been much older than himself, if he was older at all. One hand was rested casually on a slender thigh; the other fell straightly by his side.

The boy smirked as the other young man's eyes ran up and down his body quickly, Link's expression confused, as though trying to remember something long forgotten. The boy dropped the hand resting on his thigh to his side and began to slowly descend down the few steps that led up to the pedestal.

Link immediately realized he had lowered his guard and quickly raised it again. Furrowing his brows at the boy, he watched him intently as he stepped slowly down towards Link.

The boy kept his eyes locked on Link's, and he moved with such grace, such litheness; like a cat, stalking its helpless prey. Only, Link wasn't helpless. On the contrary, the boy had absolutely no weapons on him. And with an outfit _that_ tight, Link was pretty sure he would be able to spot a concealed one.

The boy stopped at the foot of the steps about three feet from Link and resumed the stance he held next to the pedestal. He was just close enough that with one swift thrust Link could easily defend himself. And the boy was much smaller; much slighter. Yet, Link could tell the boy was smiling with amusement. He stepped forward again.

"You really do look like the Hero of Time…" he circled Link. "Standing there, with the legendary blade." His voice was muffled by the scarf, but Link could tell it had a high tone. Not quit high enough for a woman's, yet not as deep as his own. He raised a brow.

"You're…creepy," he said, lowering his sword again and standing straight.

The boy stopped in front of him. "Am I…" he replied softly, almost inaudibly, cocking his head slightly to one side.

"Mhm…what's with those clothes? And you never told me your name. You apparently know who I am." He sheathed the Master Sword.

This time the boy cocked his brow. "I am Sheik, of the Sheikah."

"Ah…" Link said, turning his head to the side so he didn't have to look the other man in the eye. Sheik could tell he was amused about something. "Sheikah. That explains the clothes." He turned his eyes back to Sheik, a slight, cocky smirk over his lips and a devious twinkle in his clear blue eyes. Sheik raised both brows, smiling to himself as he began to turn away from Link, muttering,

"Well at least I'm not wearing a skirt…" He went to step forward and felt something press down hard on his shoulder. He stopped and glanced behind him. Link's blade was unsheathed, pressed down against him. The devilish smile was gone from his face. "What do you want?"

"Wow, that was pretty good, I didn't even hear you unsheathe it," Sheik answered. Link glared.

"Don't waste my time."

The playful sparkle in Sheik's eyes vanished and he twisted out from under the blade, flipping over Link's shoulder and landing behind him. Standing swiftly he caught his right arm underneath Link's, gripping his shoulder tightly while his other arm wrapped around Link's chest, pushing him against his own body. Sheik's head barely reached over Link's shoulder. Link, stunned by Sheik's agility and litheness, dropped the sword with a clang and glanced down. Long silver needles protruded from between each of Sheik's slender fingers.

"I'll waste who ever's time I please…" he whispered calmly into Link's ear, pressing the tips of the needles to the other man's chest. Link tensed, but Sheik released him and stepped out from behind him. He replaced the needles under the white strips wrapped around his fore-arms. Link gawked.

"The Forest Sage cannot hear the calls to be awakened…" Sheik began, walking back towards the pedestal. This brought Link back from his trance. He quickly retrieved the Master Sword and stowed it in its scabbard. Sheik continued.

"The Temple is too corrupted with monsters. You have to cleanse the Temple, Link." The sound of Sheik saying his name sent an odd shiver down Link's spine.

"Uh…ok," was all Link could get out. He cleared his throat. "Well, it was a…pleasure meeting you, Sheik," he said politely as Sheik turned to face him and clasped his hands behind his back. He gazed at Sheik for a few more moments, then turned and headed towards the doorway that led to the front room.

"You can't get in the Temple at the moment." Sheik told Link's departing back. Link stopped and turned, the devilish smile back on his face.

"What, is it closed for remodeling?" Sheik's face remained blank, as though his sense of humor had just washed away.

"No. You're not properly equipped."

Link's smile faded. "Oh…"

"Head to Kakariko Village, at the base of Death Mountain. There you will acquire the proper equipment you need to enter the Forest Temple, and awaken the Forest Sage. Farewell, Hero of Time" With that, he raised his hand, and threw something to the ground. A sound like a whip-crack rang threw the empty room and a light flashed.

"Wait!" But Link had to shield his eyes from the blinding flash. When his eye re-adjusted to the room, he searched all around him. Sheik was gone. Vanished…Link shook his head.

"Sheikah…."


	2. The Forest Temple

**Disclaimers**: I **do not** own Zelda or any of it's characters. :'( Oh woe is meh...

**Warnings: This is shounen-ai.** That means that Link and Sheik are all googly over eachother. And I consider Sheik to be male, so NYAH! XP No actual yaoi in this one, sorry. Teh smex is in part two! So...go read part two! Rated T for mild language.

**Notes:** PLEASE REVIEW! Pleasepleasepleeeeease! This is my very first fanfic ever and my first posted one. So pleeeeease review. I'd love to hear what every one thinks AND I'd like to know how I can improve! I'm not sure I've got a hang of how to do things around here... Plus It"ll make me feel all yummy to know that some one out there likes what I do. :) Love ya'll!

_Lostal_

* * *

**Hero of Mine**

**Chapter Two: The Forest Temple **

Link walked across the emerald grass, his new hookshot in hand, towards the tree stump where Saria always used to sit and play her ocarina. He could still remember her giggles, nearly as melodic as the songs she would play. But now, she was no where to be seen. Of course…how could he expect her to be here after seven years? He sighed and looked down.

Something gleamed golden behind the stump as sunlight dappled through the treetops. It looked as though it were made of gold, or a similar material, and as Link bent over to inspect it, something dropped down from the trees behind him. Startled by the noise, he swung around in a high kick, quick enough as to catch whatever it was, most likely a wolfos, off guard. But a man in blue and white back flipped out of his reach and landed cat-like in a low crouching position a few feet away. His red eyes were wide with surprise.

"What the hell?" Link nearly yelled. "What are you doing here? I could have broken your jaw!"

Sheik stood, slowly, as he did everything when he wasn't fighting or dodging attacks, and Link was sure he was smiling. He began to walk towards him, his eyes calm once more.

"You sound concerned for my safety," he said in an amused tone as he passed.

"Don't flatter yourself," Link replied coldly. He didn't turn as Sheik brushed passed smoothly, his slenderly muscled arm briefly touching Link's larger one. Nor did he look when the boy stopped. But when he heard the music, his eyes widened and he spun around. Sheik was playing a harp. His head was bent, his eyes on the strings, as he played the most beautiful music Link had ever heard. The strings glistened each time they were plucked by one of Sheik's long, wrapped fingers. Link recognized part of the harp, and realized that's what had been resting behind the stump.

"That's a beautiful instrument," Link said in spite of himself. "Where did you get it from?"

But Sheik seemed not to hear him, or if he had, ignored him. He kept his eyes on the harp and continued to pluck it perfectly. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at Link. Locking his one red, uncovered eye with both of Link's blue ones, he began to pluck them again when he was sure he had Link's full attention. The notes were sharp and precise, and Sheik played the song perfectly. It ended softly, and Sheik finally blinked. His majestic eyes flicked down to the pouch at Link's waist.

"Well…aren't you going to play along?" he asked, swiveling his eyes back up to Link's face. Link didn't know how Sheik could have possibly known he had anything to play along _with_, but he didn't bother questioning. He just pulled out the Ocarina of Time Princess Zelda had entrusted to him and placed the mouth piece to his lips. He played perfectly the first time through, as though he'd known the song his whole life. It was as though Sheik was only reminding him of it. They played together twice, Sheik's harp ringing out clearly against the solid tunes of Link's ocarina. It was a perfect duet.

Sheik carefully placed the harp on the stump and walked to Link.

"Minuet of the Forest…that song will transport you to this very spot whenever you play it. It should prove useful on your adventure." He brushed past Link, their arms rubbing together again, and Link turned to face his back.

"You really like to do that, don't you?"

Sheik stopped and turned to the side, glancing at Link with a look of confusion on what was visible of his face. "Hm?"

"Brushing past me like that…"

Sheik gazed intently into Link's eyes. "Well, does it bother you?"

Link smirked. "Not in the least bit."

"Then, yes, I do like to do that."

Link blinked. That wasn't the answer he'd been expecting at all. He'd expected Sheik to come back with some witty remark. But Sheik was…flirting.

Sheik smirked and turned to face Link. "Farewell." Before Link could even step forward, he threw something against the ground and the same blinding light flashed out as before. When Link could see clearly again, Sheik was gone.

In the shadows and thick foliage of the treetops, Sheik watched as Link entered the Forest Temple. He crouched on a large branch, his arms twisted around the trunk and his head bent in shame. This was going way too far. If he kept this up, neither he nor Link would ever be able to complete their tasks. He so wanted to follow Link and watch as he defeated all the evil within the Temple. Link looked so good when he fought…He shook the thought from his mind.

_It's thoughts like those,_ he told himself, _that will get you in_ big _trouble._

_But Link was doing the same thing…,_ said another little voice in the back of his head.

Sheik sighed. _It doesn't matter what Link was doing…you have to stay _focused,_ Sheik!_

"Focused…" he whispered to himself. "Yeah right…how the hell can I stay focused with Link around? The way he looks at me is just so…damn it all." He stood swiftly and weaved through the trees and out of the Lost Woods.


	3. The Fire Temple

**Disclaimers**: I **do not** own Zelda or any of it's characters. :'( Oh woe is meh...

**Warnings: This is shounen-ai.** That means that Link and Sheik are all googly over eachother. And I consider Sheik to be male, so NYAH! XP No actual yaoi in this one, sorry. Teh smex is in part two! So...go read part two! Rated T for mild language.

**Notes:** PLEASE REVIEW! Pleasepleasepleeeeease! This is my very first fanfic ever and my first posted one. So pleeeeease review. I'd love to hear what every one thinks AND I'd like to know how I can improve! I'm not sure I've got a hang of how to do things around here... Plus It"ll make me feel all yummy to know that some one out there likes what I do. :) Love ya'll!

_Lostal_

* * *

**Hero of Mine**

**Chapter Three: The Fire Temple **

Link had seen some hot Summer days when he had lived in Kokiri Village as a child, but it didn't even come close to comparing to the intense heat of Death Mountain Crater. The Goron Tunic Darunia's son, also named Link, had given him would protect him from the heat, but only enough so he didn't get burned. It didn't keep him cool.

As he entered the crater, he spotted a bridge around a boulder. Approaching it, he let out an annoyed groan.

"Broken. Stupid gorons, don't they know how to build a damn bridge?" He looked around for another way to get across, when he spotted a wooden beam above the other side of the bridge. It looked secure, and Link saw no other alternative, so he aimed his hookshot at the beam. It stuck firmly, and he swung across. Replacing the weapon in his pouch, he carefully made his way down the wobbly, creaking bridge.

A flurry of blue and white fell from above and landed in front of Link, rocking the bridge and startling the young man.

"Holy shit­—Sheik! _Why_ do you keep popping up from nowhere?" Sheik smiled.

"I am Sheikah…it's what I'm trained to do," he said with a small laugh. He placed one hand on his thigh, the other at his side, resuming the same stance he had held when Link first saw him. Link sighed and walked up to him.

"I suppose you're here to help me again?" he asked, stopping only a foot in front of the slighter man.

"I suppose I am…" Sheik replied softly. There was a moment of awkward silence, then Link sighed and looked towards the entrance to the temple.

"Who in their right mind would build a temple inside an active volcano?" he muttered, more to himself than Sheik.

"Some one who wanted it hidden away," Sheik answered, smiling up at Link, as though amused. Link raised a brow as they looked at each other.

"So…what did you come to do?" he asked.

Sheik chuckled softly and walked around Link, causing the bridge to tilt slightly. Link turned, his eyes following him. The harp Sheik had used at the Forest Temple was secured onto his back.

"I came to do what I am supposed to do…"

"Oh, really?" Link said with a smile, crossing his arms and switching his weight onto one leg. "And what would that be?"

Sheik turned around and walked back over to Link, a playful smile in his eyes. "To teach you the Songs of the Temples. And to be annoyingly mysterious," he added right as he passed the other man. He turned to face Link.

Link grinned back at him. "Well you're very good at both."

Sheik smiled again and looked Link up and down. Tilting his head to one side slightly, he said,

"I liked you better in green."

Link raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you _like_ me, huh? And better in green…I'll have to remember that." He grinned obnoxiously.

Sheik smiled. "Don't flatter yourself…" he said softly, mimicking sweetly what Link had said so bitterly in the Lost Woods. Without giving Link time to respond, Sheik pulled the harp off his back. "Shall we…?"

Link smirked and pulled out his ocarina. He watched intently as Sheik plucked the strings in a sharp, upbeat tune. He repeated it once, then stopped to wait for Link. Link placed his instrument to his lips, and they began to play. Just like the Minuet of the Forest, Link played this new song perfectly with Sheik. And just like before, they sounded beautiful together.

"Bolero of Fire," Sheik said as he replaced the harp on his back. "That will transport you here whenever you play it." He began to step back.

"No, wait!" Link said quickly, grabbing Sheik's wrist. "Why do you always just…disappear?"

"I—" Sheik began, but was cut off by a loud rumbling sound coming from inside the crater. Both Link and Sheik began to look around, searching for what had caused the noise. After a moment, the noise died down.

"Well…" Link said. "That was interesting."

"Whatever, just let go of me," Sheik said, trying to pry Link's fingers off his wrist.

Link shook his head. "Nope. Not until you tell me _why_," he yanked Sheik's wrist, pulling the boy closer, "you always leave so quickly."

"Link, this is no time for talking!" Sheik hissed at him. And just as he was about to twist out of Link's grasp, the magma beneath them exploded, and Link was thrown forward. He knocked Sheik over, landing on top of him. Other places inside the volcano began to bubble and explode.

Link raised his head, shaking it. "Ow…" He blinked a couple times, then stared down at Sheik. Sheik glared up at him. It was then Link realized the positions they were in. Sheik, sprawled out on the bridge, one hand holding himself up, the other holding the edge of the bridge. And Link, sprawled on top of Sheik, his own legs between Sheik's. Link smiled deviously.

"Hm…well hello. This is a rather promising position," he said, sitting up onto his knees. Sheik tried to sit up, but Link was too close to him to allow him to do so. So instead he just glared. Link smirked.

"You know…" he said. "The Fire Temple can wait…I mean, it's not going anywhere, right?" He grinned.

"Link, get off."

"No."

"I'm serious, Link"

"Me too."

"Get _off_."

"Oh, c'mon, Sheik…"

"No…"

"You know you wanna…"

"I said NO, dammit!"

"Just a little one?"

"Link…"

"Pleeease?"

"NO!"

"Have it your way…"

And with that, Link leaned forward and, pulling his face cover down with one hand, pressed his lips to Sheik's. Sheik tried desperately to pull away, but relaxed when Link placed his free hand on his back. Holding to the edge of the bridge with one hand an gripping the sleeve of Link's tunic with the other, Sheik found himself lost in Link's kiss.

"Hey! Listen!" Navi squeaked at the two men. Neither one heard her. "Link! Stop fooling around, you need to get to the Fire Temple!" Ignoring his fairy, Link pulled Sheik a little closer. Then Navi squeaked in alarm. "Link! The volcano! It's erupting!"

This jerked Link from his trance. He pulled away from Sheik and looked out into the magma. The bubbling of the red-hot liquid was everywhere, and the level was rising.

"Oh shit…"

Link's momentary loosening of his hold on Sheik gave the boy the opportunity to back away and stand. He quickly pulled his face cover back up an grabbed Link's arm pulling him up.

"Come on! You have to get inside that temple!" Link nodded and ran after Sheik. They came to an opening in the side of the crater, with a hole in floor. "Jump down. That will take you to the Temple. Hurry!"

"But what about you?" Link asked, grabbing Sheik's arm. "This thing's gonna blow any second!"

Sheik pulled free from Link's grasp and glared at him. "I'll be fine, just go!"

"But—"

"GO!" Sheik said and pushed him into the hole.

Link landed with a thud and a groan, hoisting himself up with his elbows. He looked up, hoping to see Sheik looking back down at him, only to see nothing. He sighed, then stood. He didn't even know why he bothered…


	4. A Horse and a Secret

**Disclaimers**: I **do not** own Zelda or any of it's characters. :'( Oh woe is meh...

**Warnings: This is shounen-ai.** That means that Link and Sheik are all googly over eachother. And I consider Sheik to be male, so NYAH! XP No actual yaoi in this one, sorry. Teh smex is in part two! So...go read part two! Rated T for mild language.

**Notes:** PLEASE REVIEW! Pleasepleasepleeeeease! This is my very first fanfic ever and my first posted one. So pleeeeease review. I'd love to hear what every one thinks. AND I'd like to know how I can improve! I'm not sure I've got a hang of how to do things around here... Plus It"ll make me feel all yummy to know that some one out there likes what I do. :) Love ya'll!

_Lostal_

* * *

**Hero of Mine**

**Chapter Four: A Horse and a Secret  
**

Link grinned broadly as he rode down the slope and away from Lon Lon Ranch on his new mount: Epona. He pulled her up and patted her flanks; if it wasn't for her unusual jumping skills, they'd still be trapped inside that awful place…And poor Malon…Link felt for her, and wished he could do something more to help. But at least she could be happy knowing that her beloved horse was now in good, caring hands.

Link softly urged her forward into a comfortable walk. Moving around Hyrule would be so much easier now, not to mention Link had always dreamed of owning a horse! He breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet scent of morning. He wished he didn't have to find the other Temples…because he knew after he did, he'd have to return to his _real_ time. Link had, after all, missed seven years of his life. He was still a ten-year-old boy, trapped inside a seventeen-year-old body. But he wasn't complaining. It was nice being strong, and much more able-bodied.

And then there was Sheik…Link felt so happy when ever Sheik was around; even if there were only ever together for a few minutes. And their last encounter Link had _really_ enjoyed. He could still feel Sheik's lips on his own…the crater wasn't very well lit, and even though he'd pulled down Sheik's face-mask to kiss him, he still never saw the boy's face. That covering was beginning to annoy Link.

Epona snorted and side stepped slightly, dancing where she stood. She tossed her head a little, then suddenly shied away from the tree they had just approached. Link steadied her and soothed her with his voice.

"Easy, girl…what's wrong? It's just a tree…" he trailed off and looked up. It was a large tree, thickly leafed and covered in crows, pecking and clawing at something within. A voice cried out, obviously trying desperately to shoo the ominous birds away. It was light…and very familiar.

"No! Get away, you filthy vermin! Get—ah!"

A branch snapped somewhere within, and Link heard a scream, then a harsh thud as Sheik toppled down. He landed on his back, momentarily unconscious, giving the crows enough time to begin pecking fiercely at his clothes and face. Link quickly dismounted, drawing his sword.

"Hey! Get away from here!" he yelled, slicing at the birds. One crow cut in two was enough to finally get them to leave. Link sheathed his blade and knelt beside Sheik. He wasn't moving. The birds' pecking had pulled Shiek's face-cover down, and Link finally saw the boys face.

He was beautiful…no other word could describe him. The lines and angles of his face were elegant and smooth, and completely flawless…save what the crows had done to his tanned flesh. Link reached out to brush aside the hair that still covered one eye. There was something familiar about his features…

Sheik suddenly grabbed his arm and twisted at backwards, sitting up as he did so. The expression on his face was that of pure loathing. But it turned to shock as soon as he realized who he grabbed. He quickly released him.

"Link! W-what are you doing here?" He grimaced, as though talking was painful. Without that cover to muffle his voice, Link could tell it was a little deeper than it had sounded before. Link rubbed his arm.

"Helping you. I heard you yelling in the tree and came to see what was wrong. Then…you fell out. I chased off the crows." He stared at Sheik's lips. He thought he'd never get to see them. When Sheik realized what Link was gawking at, he quickly pulled the cover back over his mouth and nose. Link immediately glared at him.

"Why do you always do that? You have a very beautiful face and you always keep it covered!" Sheik looked at him calmly, then looked away, turning his head.

"My face…is not something that was meant to be seen," he said softly. Link watched the back of his head as it turned towards him. Something gold shined down Sheik's back. He smiled wryly.

"Was your hair…?" He reached out and gently took hold of the one lock of Sheik's golden hair that had freed itself from inside the wrap around his neck and face. It fell past the small of his back. "Everything about you is gorgeous, isn't it?" He grinned, running his fingers through the silken strands. Sheik glanced at Link with such venom it made him drop the hair and nearly shudder.

"Stop it," Sheik hissed. He reached over his shoulder and stuffed the strip back in with the rest of his hair.

"Sorry…" Link said softly. "I just don't understand why you hide yourself all the time. You're very beautiful…" he trailed off as Sheik looked away.

"Like I said…I'm not something that was meant to be seen," he said quietly.

Link watched in pity as Sheik, groaning softly, leaned back against the tree. He felt his face and flinched, then ran his hands down his torso. His eyes slowly checked his wounded body; his arms; his chest; his legs. The crimson-stained outfit was torn in places with huge gashes underneath, and his face was smothered in blood.

"Why were those crows attacking you?" Link asked in concern. Sheik smirked.

"Crows indeed…those were Ganondorf's minions. I…displeased him…" he ended with venom in his voice, his eyes averting Link's.

"Displeased…" Link began in confusion, but then realized, "You _work_ for Ganon? But you…I thought…You _lied_ to me!"

Sheik looked fiercely into Link's eyes. "How could I have lied to you when I never told you who I worked for in the first place?" he asked softly. Link's expression softened, and he reached out to gingerly place his hand on Sheik's shoulder.

"Sorry…but why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have killed me."

Link opened his mouth to protest, to tell Sheik that he would never hurt him, but stopped himself and thought;

_I would have killed him if he had told me when we first met…I didn't have these feelings for him then…_

"I guess you're right…" was all he said.

Sheik placed his own hand on top of Link's for a second, then pushed Link's hand off his shoulder and stood, carefully.

"I have to go. Thank you for saving me. We'll meet again…soon." He began limping towards the north. Link quickly stood.

"Wait, I can give you a ride," he said, gesturing towards Epona, who stood grazing at a distance. The mare snorted.

Sheik stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "No. I'll be fine."

"But your wounds—"

"_No_, Link," Sheik repeated sternly, starting towards the north again. Link sighed and mounted his horse.

As he walked, Sheik suddenly heard a sharp, pounding of hooves grow louder behind him, then a searing pain shot through his body as Link grabbed his arm and pulled him up into the saddle in front of himself. Epona slowed to a soft walk and Link smirked down at him.

"You really shouldn't be moving with wounds like that, you know." Sheik frowned furiously at Link.

"Well now they hurt worse than before!" he hissed. Both of his legs were swung over Epona's left side, and Sheik thought of sliding off onto the ground, but Link tightened his grip around his waist.

"They may hurt," he said, "but at least without you walking they can heal properly."

Sheik wanted to argue, but could find nothing worth fighting with. Link was right; with him walking, the wounds wouldn't be able to close, thus the bleeding would persist. He sighed and leaned back, relaxing on Link's arm.

"So where are you headed?" Link asked.

Sheik closed his eyes. "Lake Hylia," was all he said.

Link glanced down at Sheik for a moment, then looked forwards as he urged Epona north.

"What happened to those annoying deku nuts of yours?" he asked with a smirk.

"He took them. But don't worry…I can get more…" Link only scoffed.

The smooth gait of their mount and the soft beating of hooves soothed Sheik, and he soon dozed off, his head rested softly against Link's chest.

Sheik awoke with a start and a tiny yelp. They were still moving at a steady pace, and from the slothed rhythm of Epona's hoof beats, it sounded as though the mare was exhausted. Night had fallen. Sheik looked up to see that Link had dozed off himself. Seeing this as his chance, he carefully positioned himself to jump. Link's arm suddenly tightened around him and he winced.

"Ha! I knew you'd try to escape," Link said with a wry smile. Sheik scowled.

"I didn't know I was your prisoner," Sheik retorted. Link started to protest, but Sheik continued. "I must depart here; we're already at the gates before the lake. Besides, you still have your next temple to find."

Link couldn't think of any good reason to make Sheik stay, so he reluctantly gave in. Hopping down his horse, he carefully helped Sheik down.

"I could take you to get help. Those wounds look pretty nasty," Link said concernedly.

"Nonsense," Sheik replied, limping forward. "You _need_ to find the next temple." He stopped in front of the gates, searching for a way across.

Link suddenly realized something. "You know where it is. You know everything I have to do!"

Sheik didn't even glance over his shoulder. "Well how the hell could I help you if I didn't?"

"Then tell me!"

"No."

Link glared at the boy as he sighed and leaned heavily against the gate. Epona snorted her weariness.

"Well why not?" Link finally asked.

"Because it amuses me!" Sheik snapped, clutching his side. He sighed again, looking down, immediately feeling horrible for yelling at Link. "I swore I wouldn't tell you…" he said softly.

Link leaned against Epona, who's head was bowed in slumber. "Well if you know it all, why don't _you_ do it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Sheik laughed, an obviously painful action. His chuckle soon turned to bloody coughs. "Because, fool. You're the only one who can wield the Master Sword at it's true power. And besides…I'm no where near as strong as you."

Link opened his mouth to protest, but Sheik cut him off.

"Just go already. I'm serious…"

Link scowled but mounted Epona. "I'm going back to my time, to visit Saria. I need time to think." Though his face was masked, Link could still tell Sheik smiled slightly.

Epona snorted as she was awakened and stomped a hoof in protest. Link patted her neck and urged her forward, keeping her at a soft walk. He suddenly remembered something and halted her, turning in the saddle.

"Oh and Sheik, I—" he stopped short as his eyes fell on the gates leading to Lake Hylia.  
Sheik was gone.


	5. Dirty Thoughts

**Disclaimers**: I **do not** own Zelda or any of it's characters. :'( Oh woe is meh...

**Warnings: This is shounen-ai.** That means that Link and Sheik are all googly over eachother. And I consider Sheik to be male, so NYAH! XP No actual yaoi in this one, sorry. Teh smex is in part two! So...go read part two! Rated T for mild language.

**Notes:** PLEASE REVIEW! Pleasepleasepleeeeease! This is my very first fanfic ever and my first posted one. So pleeeeease review. I'd love to hear what every one thinks AND I'd like to know how I can improve! I'm not sure I've got a hang of how to do things around here... Plus It"ll make me feel all yummy to know that some one out there likes what I do. :) Love ya'll!

_Lostal_

* * *

**Hero of Mine**

**Chapter Five: Dirty Thoughts **

"Here you are, lad," said the odd scientist at the lake as he handed Sheik a crimson healing potion. "Now stay out of trouble."

"Thank you…" Sheik downed the bottle and immediately felt refreshed.

Link was going back to his own time. He already missed him. Cocky as he was, he had a certain charm about him that made Sheik's heart skip a beat every time he spoke. And he had rather enjoyed the ride over to the lake. Link had held him so tightly…almost protectively. It was obvious that the other man had feelings for him; he had already kissed him. But Sheik couldn't be sure if it was just because he was eye candy, or if Link really did like him. After all, that's all he thought of the boy.

Sheik had formed an alliance with the Dark Lord three years earlier, or at least, what Ganon thought was an alliance. It amazed the boy how some one so gullible could ever reign terror upon Hyrule. Sheik learned things from Ganondorf, things he told only his "trusted" henchman, and Sheik reported it back to Impa, the leader of the last remaining Sheikah. But things soon got out of hand. Before he knew it, Sheik found himself stripped and chained to the Dark Lord's bed, enduring pain beyond anything he'd ever felt. Sheik couldn't tell himself how he ever became Ganon's little toy, but at times he wished he'd never agreed to play the mole.

So far, Ganon had no idea what he was doing. If he ever found out, Sheik would be executed. But when he was with Link, he forgot everything. He just wanted to be held, like he had on Epona. He wanted, for once in his life, some one to want him for him…

"Well, sonny," the scientist's voice broke the silence, making Sheik jump. "You'd best be off. It's getting late, and I'm spent."

Sheik nodded and headed for the door. "Right…sorry."

The old man smiled and opened the door for him. "You take care now."

Sheik walked slowly, his small body and light steps silent across the grass. He didn't want to awaken the tektites that slept nearby; he wasn't in the mood for a fight. After a moment, he stopped, turned, and headed for the bridge. The guays overhead squawked and eyed him closely, waiting for him to drop his guard.

Sheik's eye's wandered, gazing out onto the blue waves of the lake. He didn't even flinch as a guay dived, it's enormous beak ready to impale, or when he unraveled his chain-whip from under the cloth over his chest, or even when he lashed out, striking the foul from the sky. He stopped, however, when he reached the tiny island at the end of the bridge and gazed up at the bare tree that rose mightily in the center. Wrapping the chain back into a tight ring, he tucked it back under the cloth.

Link…everything about him was perfect. He was strong, handsome, brave, courageous, and fun-loving.

Definitely fun-loving… Sheik thought as he leaned back against the tree, remembering their little incident at the Fire Temple. Now that he thought about it, he realized that he probably left the impression that he didn't like Link…maybe even hated him. But he didn't. He loved Link.

Sheik nearly stopped breathing when he realized what he felt. He really did love Link…and he couldn't have been more depressed about it. Sheik knew that, after Link completed his mission, he would forget everything. The time would be returned to it's correct place, and he wouldn't remember Link…if Zelda even allowed him to remain alive. He was only a scout for her, after all. Only her negai, the person she could never be. After this war was over, he wouldn't be needed anymore. There was no point in falling in love…

Sheik sighed and slid down the base of the tree trunk, resting his arms on his knees and leaning his head back. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of evening. His mind immediately drifted to Link. He thought about how wonderful it would be if they hadn't met under these circumstances; what it would be like to just spend time with him; even what it would be like to sleep with him.

Sheik smiled to himself as he mentally undressed the Hero of Time. First would be that silly hat. Next would come the belt, followed by his emerald tunic. Link's undershirt would soon follow suit, then the leather arm guards. He nearly giggled with excitement as he thought of untying the other man's braes with his teeth.

Sheik's eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up straight. Had he just heard a…scream? No, it was probably just the wind. But there it was again; a high pitched noise echoed out across the empty lake bed. It was coming from near the shore. He strained his eyes to see something, anything that could have made such a noise. It cried out again, and Sheik's crimson orbs fell upon the secret under-water tunnel that leads to Zora's Domain. It was no longer under water, however, and the tunnel was now filled with ice. But something within the ice moved…some one.

"Oh dear goddesses…" Sheik muttered to himself, his eyes wide. He jumped up and slid down the edge of the island, down to the bottom of the lake bed. Dashing over to the frozen tunnel, he realized it was a female zora. She was trapped inside an air bubble in the ice. Sheik pressed his hands against the ice. It wasn't too thick, though he'd never be able to break it with his bare hands.

Looking around frantically for something to use, Sheik's eyes fell upon the dead tree on the island. Without missing a beat, he dashed back up the steep slope and unwound his whip. He lashed it out at the tree, wrapping it around a large branch. With one mighty tug, the limb broke free and flew to Sheik. He caught it swiftly and ran back to the trapped zora. He gripped the branch with both hands and brought it back behind him as he neared the tunnel, then swung out as hard as he could, shattering the ice into a million sharp shards. The zora toppled out, falling on Sheik, causing them both to clash to the ground. Sheik immediately checked to see if the poor creature was still alive.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She was still for a moment, then sat up, holding her head.

"I think so…but…how did you hear me? That ice was pretty thick," she replied.

Sheik stood, then lent her his hand. She took it and pulled herself up. "I guess I just have good ears, Princess."

Princess Ruto looked up at him. Though a water-dwelling fish woman, she was still very beautiful. "Oh? And who are you?"

"I am Sheik, of the Sheikah."

The zora princess raised a brow and swept her eyes over his slender body. "Ah…a Sheikah." She smiled, then turned and inspected the ice. "The rest of this is solid…there's no way in all of Hyrule to break through. Unless…" she turned, her gaze falling on the small pool at the base of the island; all that was left of the majestic Lake Hylia. "Yes…" she said to herself. Sheik cocked a brow. "This is most definitely his doing. I must save my people!" And with that, she broke into a run towards the water, diving in and sinking to the bottom.

Sheik sighed and made his way to the grassy shore, shaking his head.

"Royalty…"


	6. The Ice Cavern

**Disclaimers**: I **do not** own Zelda or any of it's characters. :'( Oh woe is meh...

**Warnings: This is shounen-ai.** That means that Link and Sheik are all googly over eachother. And I consider Sheik to be male, so NYAH! XP No actual yaoi in this one, sorry. Teh smex is in part two! So...go read part two! Rated T for mild language.

**Notes:** PLEASE REVIEW! Pleasepleasepleeeeease! This is my very first fanfic ever and my first posted one. So pleeeeease review. I'd love to hear what every one thinks AND I'd like to know how I can improve! I'm not sure I've got a hang of how to do things around here... Plus It"ll make me feel all yummy to know that some one out there likes what I do. :) Love ya'll!

_Lostal_

* * *

**Hero of Mine**

**Chapter Six: The Ice Cavern **

"Iron boots…" Link said to himself, holding up his newest treasure. "These should be good for under-water. I just hope they fit in my pouch…" He placed them over the opening of his pouch and they immediately shrank to the size of a walnut. "Huh…" Link said, having half-expected to have to carry them under his arm where ever he went.

"Hey!" piped Navi. "Where do we go now?"

Link looked over at the annoying blue pixie. "I dunno, you're the fairy, you tell me."

Some one behind him laughed. Link swung around, his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword.

"Sheik! How the hell do you just pop up out of no where?"

Sheik slowly walked up to him. "It's a gift…" He stopped not even a foot away from Link. "You're a lot cleverer than I thought."

Link gulped. "Well…uh…yeah. I'm not that clever. I mean I…" he trailed off as he watched Sheik pull his mask down. "What're you doing?" he asked shakily.

Sheik wrapped his arms around Link's neck. "Just…shuttup for a sec…" He pressed his lips to Link's in a fiery kiss. Navi squeaked and zipped behind the treasure chest. Link went rigid with shock. All he could think about was Sheik and how warm his body felt in the icy room. He had barely gathered his wits when Sheik pulled away, his arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. He smiled wickedly.

"How good are you with your sword?" he asked quietly.

Link just stared and answered automatically. "Good. It's pretty easy once you get used to the swings."

Sheik smiled again and kissed Link's neck. Link shivered, his legs nearly giving way.

"I wasn't talking about the one on your back…" Sheik purred. Link's eyes nearly popped out of his head. His breath caught in his throat and he pushed Sheik away. The smaller boy raised his eye brows.

"What's wrong? You didn't seem to have a problem with this at the Fire Temple." He smirked. "Or was it because you were in charge?" Link gulped, his breathing returned to normal. Sheik crossed his arms. "I get it. You're afraid of being overpowered. You don't want to be submissive."

Link cleared his throat. "Something like that…"

"Heh…well you should get used to it…hero…." Sheik pulled is mask back over his nose and pulled his golden harp off his back. "Well, I suppose I should do…the other thing I came here to do…" His voice was amused.

Link took a shaky step forward and pulled out his ocarina. Sheik's unusual behavior hadn't scared him as much as it had only surprised him. He had always thought of Sheik as a quiet, reserved, maybe even shy boy. What Link had done at the Fire Temple had just been for fun; he'd been fighting for months and was tired of every thing and every one being so serious. And Sheik was just so beautiful; even if he hadn't seen he face yet at the time. That kiss had been inevitable. And from the way Sheik had acted, Link had been under the impression that he didn't like him. Shoving him away so hastily on the bridge (he didn't take into account that they had been inside an active volcano about to erupt), refusing aid from him when he was badly wounded, and always being so cocky with him. But today's encounter with him proved to be quite the contrary. Had he just kissed him out of lust? Or did Sheik really like him? Link couldn't be sure, but from the way his voice was so husked when he spoke, he had a depressing feeling that Sheik was just being lustful.

"This song will teleport you to the island at Lake Hylia," Sheik said softly, his reserved wall back up around him. "The Serenade of Water." He plucked the strings of his golden harp in glorious, heavenly tunes like no other Link had heard. It was by far his most favorite song Sheik had taught him yet. It was so mystical and soothing; it almost brought tears to Link's eyes. Sheik repeated the song once for Link, then motioned for him to play along. Link placed the Ocarina of Time to his lips and, once again, played it perfectly the first time. It had to have been the ocarina itself; it was, after all, a magical instrument.  
Sheik placed his harp on his back and stepped up to him again. Link froze, but kept his wits.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you…I just couldn't help it. I really like you…."

Link sighed. He'd been holding in his breath without realizing it. He relaxed and stepped forward a bit. "It's alright. You just caught me off guard, that's all. You're the last person I would have ever expected to do that." He smiled and reached out to brush Sheik's blonde hair away from his scarlet eye. "You're so beautiful. I hate the way you cover yourself so much. You should—" he was silenced by another kiss from Sheik. This time, Link wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him up closer, kissing back. Sheik wrapped his arms around Link's neck again, his mind lost in the intimate moment.

Sheik finally pulled away from him and pulled his mask back up. "You should go." He nodded towards a square hole in the ground behind the chest. "And I'm still going to get back at you for that little stunt you pulled at the Fire Temple…"

Link smirked and glanced over his shoulder, examining his exit. "Oh really? Well I'm terrified…I'm just shaking in my boot—" he looked back over to where Sheik had been standing, but he was gone.


	7. Whips and Chains

**Disclaimers**: I **do not** own Zelda or any of it's characters. :'( Oh woe is meh...

**Warnings: This is shounen-ai.** That means that Link and Sheik are all googly over eachother. And I consider Sheik to be male, so NYAH! XP No actual yaoi in this one, sorry. Teh smex is in part two! So...go read part two! Rated T for mild language. **This chapter gets kinda violent...**

**Notes:** PLEASE REVIEW! Pleasepleasepleeeeease! This is my very first fanfic ever and my first posted one. So pleeeeease review. I'd love to hear what every one thinks AND I'd like to know how I can improve! I'm not sure I've got a hang of how to do things around here... Plus It"ll make me feel all yummy to know that some one out there likes what I do. :) Love ya'll!

_Lostal_

* * *

**Hero of Mine**

**Chapter Seven: Whips and Chains**

The teleport landed Link on the island at the lake. He noticed immediately that the area was different. The grass was greener, the sky was bluer, and sun shone happily. He looked around and breathed in the clear, fresh air when he spotted some one else enjoying the beauty of the lake. He approached the person and stepped close.

"Look, Link," Sheik said. "You helped do this. You helped restore this lake. Watch…" As he spoke, the water in the lake began to rise. Slowly, slowly, the lakebed filled with beautiful, clean blue waters. They watched in silence.

"Oh yeah…" Link said, suddenly remembering something. "Ruto says thanks."

"She said that, huh?" Sheik said, amusement in his voice. "Yes, she never quite got around to telling me herself." He looked up at the sky and inhaled deeply.

"So where exactly do you go when you're not teasing me?" Link finally asked.

Sheik looked over at him. "I tease you?" He smiled. "I can't tell you."

Link turned to face him and smiled back. "Why not? Would you have to kill me?" He snickered.

Sheik looked back out onto the water. "Yep."

Link laughed out loud. "I will never figure you out."

Sheik stepped forwards a bit, his smile faded away. "Perhaps it's better if you don't…" he whispered.

Link knitted his brows and stood next to Sheik, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "What?" he asked with concern.

"If you figure me out, you might love me even more," Sheik told him without making eye contact.

Link smiled again and pulled Sheik to him in a tight embrace.

"And who says I love you?"

Sheik smirked and buried his face in Link's chest. "If you don't, then why are you holding me so tightly?"

"I hug all my friends."

"Oh, and I suppose you also make out in the Ice Cavern with all your friends too, huh? Or pin them down to a bridge inside an erupting volcano?" Sheik said, looking up at him, as though challenging him.

"Well I don't believe any of those situations have presented themselves with any of my other friends." Link said, trying not to laugh.

"Just admit it…" Sheik sighed, pressing the side of his face to Link's chest again. "You love me."

Link smiled subtly and rested his cheek on the top of Sheik's wrapped head. "Yeah, ok…whatever."

They stood in silence, holding each other and enjoying the others company.

"Hey…" Sheik said with sudden realization in his voice. "Where's that annoying little fairy of yours?" He looked up at Link.

Link smiled and slowly tugged Sheik's mask down. He lowered his face to Sheik's and lightly kissed his lips. "I dunno…I think she ran off because she's afraid things will get out of hand." He kissed Sheik's neck. The boy moaned and nearly collapsed in Link's arms.

"I hope she's right…" Sheik whispered as Link continued to kiss his neck.

A devious thought suddenly surged through Sheik's mind. He smiled to himself, his grin muffled by Link's chest. He slowly ran his hand down Link's stomach, suppressing a moan from the other man. He stopped as his hand came level with the cloth over his own stomach. Stealthily, he withdrew the chain-whip tucked inside. In one fluid motion, he pulled roughly away from Link and lashed out with the whip, wrapping it around him and the nearby tree. With a swift tug, Link was pulled brutally up against the tree, Sheik's chains binding him tightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Link shouted.

Sheik smiled sadistically. "What?" He said quietly as he slowly approached his prisoner. "You didn't think I was serious when I told you I'd get back at you for that little Fire Temple incident? Ha…you're so naïve, Link." He stopped just inches away from link's face and gently stroked it with the back of his finger. "But that's cute…"

Link swallowed. "So what do you plan to do to me?" he asked in a frightened whisper.

"Oh, a number of things, mostly just humiliate you," Sheik said casually, a rope suddenly in his hands. Link still couldn't figure out where he kept everything in such a tight outfit. "But it would take too much time to tell you everything, and I want to get started."

Sheik pressed himself up against Link, suppressing a barely audible moan from his captor, and reached around the tree, grabbing the other end of the rope. He pulled back and tied the two ends tightly, then unwound his whip.

"Where to start…" Sheik mused. "How about that pretty _face_?" As he said this last word, he lashed out with the whip, striking Link across his right cheek. Link yelped. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth in pain. His hands bound down against the tree, he couldn't reach up to hold his searing face and ease the pain.

"Sheik…I thought…you—"

"Love you?" Sheik finished for him. "Maybe I do…" He looked down, as though ashamed of what he'd just done. But then he looked up suddenly and lashed out with his whip again, slashing it across Link's chest. A large gash appeared in his tunic and the front was soon stained crimson. Link screamed with pain.

"Or maybe I don't…" Sheik concluded. He continued to whip Link sadistically, his smile broadening with every scream.

"Bleed for me!" He yelled as he whipped. "And maybe I will!"

And bleed Link did. He bled from his face. He bled from his chest. He bled from his legs. And he bled from his stomach. He even bled from his fingers, all the while Sheik depriving pleasure from torturing the Hero of Time.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of pure agony, Link fell unconscious from the pain. Sheik watched as his victim's eyes drooped shut and his head bobbed down to his chest.

He suddenly realized what he had done to the only man who ever loved him. Tears instantly jumped to Sheik's eyes, and he rushed to untie Link. Sheik caught him as he slumped forward without the support of the ropes and laid him gently on the ground, the tears now flowing freely.

"Please Link…I'm so sorry. Please don't die…please…please…" Sheik sobbed over Link motionless form.

He suddenly felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. He looked up slowly to come face-to-face with Epona, Link's trusted steed. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then the horse whickered softly and nudged her master.

"Epona…," Sheik whispered. "You knew he was hurt…" He marveled at the animal's intelligence and sixth sense of her master's health and whereabouts.

Epona snorted and tossed her head. She knelt down on her forelegs, an invitation to mount her. Sheik dragged Link as gently as he could to the horse and gingerly positioned him in the saddle. He mounted up behind him, holding him tight, and leaned over Epona's neck as she stood.

"To Kakariko," he whispered into her ear, and she leapt forward at a full gallop straight towards the town.


	8. Kakariko Village

**Disclaimers**: I **do not** own Zelda or any of it's characters. :'( Oh woe is meh...

**Warnings: This is shounen-ai.** That means that Link and Sheik are all googly over eachother. And I consider Sheik to be male, so NYAH! XP No actual yaoi in this one, sorry. Teh smex is in part two! So...go read part two! Rated T for mild language.

**Notes:** PLEASE REVIEW! Pleasepleasepleeeeease! This is my very first fanfic ever and my first posted one. So pleeeeease review. I'd love to hear what every one thinks AND I'd like to know how I can improve! I'm not sure I've got a hang of how to do things around here... Plus It"ll make me feel all yummy to know that some one out there likes what I do. :) Love ya'll!

_Lostal_

* * *

**Hero of Mine  
**

** Chapter Eight: Kakariko Village  
**

Link awoke in a dim room. He was lying in a comfortable bed, the blanket and pillows around him soft with cucco feathers. He sat up slowly, trying to figure out where he was. He had no recollection of how he had gotten here, or what had happened within the past twenty-four hours. He scanned the room and his eyes fell upon a dark figure sitting in a chair in the corner.

"You finally woke up…" the figure said. Link recognized that voice. Suddenly, everything came flooding back. The whipping, the pain, Sheik…. He fell back to the bed with a groan.

"Don't move…the healing potion I gave you hasn't taken full affect yet." Sheik was now beside him, sitting on the edge of the bed. His mask was down, and his long hair had been pulled free from the cloth. It fell down the length of his back, all the way down to the bed. The golden shine reminded Link of someone else's hair, though he couldn't remember who.

"Link, I'm really sorry about what I did to you…" Sheik began, looking at his hands in his lap. "I wanted revenge…you made me so mad in the crater. And in the heat of the moment, I didn't realize who I was extracting my revenge upon. I was so stupid…" his voice trailed off and he looked at the wall, away from Link. Link took his hand.

"It's alright, Sheik," He said softly. Sheik looked at him, confusion in his eyes. "I understand. I would have done the same thing. I should be apologizing for what I did. I'm sorry too…"

Sheik sniffed, and tears suddenly burst from his eyes. He leaned over and clung to Link. "I'm so sorry! Please, please don't hate me! I swear I'll never do it again!"

Link placed his hand on Sheik's back and rubbed it gently. "Didn't you hear me?" he said softly. "I said I forgive you."

Sheik looked up and sniffled cutely. Link smiled and stroked his hair softly.

"You're too kind for your own good, Link…" Sheik informed him, laying his head back down on Link's chest.

Link smiled and sighed, closing his eyes. He could never be angry with him…not Sheik. Sheik was his only comfort in this long trek. His presence was soothing. He felt at peace every time Sheik mysteriously appeared.

After a moment Sheik's breathing became heavier and retained a steady beat. He had fallen asleep. Link smiled again and stroked his hair softly, then drifted off himself.

Link awoke again to find his room empty. His wounds had closed, and he felt very refreshed. He climbed out of the bed and quickly dressed. As he was buckling the belt for his blade over his shoulder, he heard a terrified scream ring out from outside. Link ran to the door of his room and opened it, only to be blasted in the face with a thick wall of smoke. His eyes burning, his lungs wretching, he ran out into the small corridor, clinging to the wall, trying to find a way out. His hand reached a corner and her stepped onto the staircase. It led down to the main room of the inn, and he rushed to the door.

Kakariko was in utter chaos. Nearly every rooftop was aflame, villagers were running and screaming, and the thunderstorm brewing overhead wasn't helping the situation. Link looked around frantically, trying to spot Epona amongst all the terrified horses freed from the burning stables. His eyes fell upon the well at the top of the steps in the center of the village. Sheik was staring down into it, as though waiting for some one to pop out.

Link ran to Sheik, but before he could approach closely, Sheik stopped him.

"Stay back, Link!"

"Sheik…"

Before Link could say anymore, the wooden arch over the well was blasted off, and something purple flew out of the well. It wrapped itself around Sheik and tossed him behind Link like a pesky bug. Sheik screamed as he was flung through the air.

"Sheik!" Link yelled as the boy landed with a sickening thud. He ran to his aid. The odd thing that had appeared out of the well slithered all around Kakariko; on the houses, on the hills, on the ground. Link watched it, his mind boiling with anger. He unsheathed his sword and shield, ready for a battle. As it neared, Sheik regained his conscience and gasped at the sight he beheld.  
"No, Link—!" He held up a hand, as though that would stop him, but the thing wrapped itself around Link, shaking him like a baby rattle, and everything went black.

Link awoke, once again, to Sheik's mysterious crimson eyes.

"Link, are you alright?" he asked quickly.

Link sat up and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Oh, thank Nayru!" Sheik exclaimed, throwing his arms around Link's neck in a tight embrace. Link nearly fell back, but caught himself and hugged Sheik back. When they broke apart, Link looked around.

It had begun to rain, and the water had put out the better of the fires. The horses had been caught, calmed, and tied to a post that had been hammered into the dirt. The villagers were no longer panicked, but rather helping repair the damage done by the fires.

"What was that thing?" Link asked.

"A monster," Sheik said, helping him up, "that has been sealed for years. Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to try and reseal it again. Link, Impa is one of the Sages! You must go to the temple and help her! I will teach you the song to transport you to the graveyard, but I'm afraid that is the only thing within my powers I can do to help you."

Sheik reached around his back and grabbed his harp. He taught Link another song, the Nocturne of Shadow. This melody was dark and mysterious, and reminded Link a lot of Sheik. After Link had mastered the song, Sheik replaced the hard and stepped up to Link.

"Please be careful…" He slowly pulled his mask down and stood on his tip-toes, then pressed his lips to Link's in a short, sweet kiss. He pulled away quickly and replaced his mask.

"I'll never forgive you if you die in there!" He said sternly. Link chuckled.

"Well then I better not, or you might whip me again," he joked. Sheik smiled and hugged him quickly, then ran off to help the villagers.


	9. Oasis

**Disclaimers**: I **do not** own Zelda or any of it's characters. :'( Oh woe is meh...

**Warnings: This is shounen-ai.** That means that Link and Sheik are all googly over eachother. And I consider Sheik to be male, so NYAH! XP No actual yaoi in this one, sorry. Teh smex is in part two! So...go read part two! Rated T for mild language.

**Notes:** PLEASE REVIEW! Pleasepleasepleeeeease! This is my very first fanfic ever and my first posted one. So pleeeeease review. I'd love to hear what every one thinks AND I'd like to know how I can improve! I'm not sure I've got a hang of how to do things around here... Plus It"ll make me feel all yummy to know that some one out there likes what I do. :) Love ya'll!

_Lostal_

* * *

**Hero of Mine**

**Chapter Nine: Oasis **

Link approached the Spirit Temple and stopped, his eyes falling over the beautiful, weather-worn structure. It had aged from the sands a bit since he was here as a child, but he could still see the beauty in it. A gust of wind hit him from the side, and he shielded his eyes. When the wind had passed, he looked up to see Sheik standing in front of him.

"It's been a while…" He said, walking up to Link.

"Too long…" Link answered, pulling down Sheik's mask. He bent down to kiss him, but the boy turn his head. He smiled mischievously, then grabbed Link's hand and lead him to the small oasis away from the temple. He sat under a palm tree and patted the ground beside him, motioning for Link to sit. Link unbuckled his sword and shield and set them on the ground, then sat next to Sheik.

"So what's this all about?" he asked.

"Nothing, really" Sheik answered. "I just want to spend some time with you." He smiled and rested his head on Link's shoulder. Link wrapped his arm around Sheik's waist and pulled him closer. Sheik snuggled up and sighed.

"Isn't this great?" he asked, his eyes closed. "Your warmth is soothing…"

"Yeah…" Link answered, closing his own eyes. "It is. I wish I could stay this way forever…"

Sheik opened his eyes and blinked. Link had said forever…so…did that mean he really loved him? Or was he just exaderating?

"Link…can I ask you something? And I want you to answer honestly."

Link gently rubbed Sheik's side. "Ok. What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?"

Link just looked into Sheik's eyes for a moment, then smiled. "Of course I love you. How could I not?"

"Well…," Sheik looked down, "because of what I did to you…" Memories of the whipping incident flashed through both of their minds.

Link hugged Sheik tightly. "That doesn't matter to me."

Sheik pulled away slightly. "But how can't it? I almost killed—"

Link silenced Sheik with a long, sweet, tender kiss. A kiss so true and sincere, that Sheik thought he would die from all the love Link poured into him. Neither knew how long the kiss lasted; only that, when it was over, both wished it could have gone on foe eternity.

"I love you, because when I look into your eyes, I know that you love me back. And that's all I need." Link brushed the hair that covered Sheik's eyes over his pointed ear.

"I do love you back." Sheik said with a smile. "I think I have since I first saw you."   
Link pulled him back and Sheik rested his head on Link's chest.

"No matter what happens…" Sheik said softly, "I'll always love you. No matter what." He repeated.

"But nothing will happen," Link said casually, as though nothing could ever happen.

"I'll never forget you, Link." Sheik said, burying his face in Link's chest.

"Why would you? Nothing will happen to separate us…will it?"

Sheik just smiled slightly and sighed. "We'll see," he said. "We'll see…"­­­­­­­


End file.
